Makes Me Ill
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Sequel to "Love Triangles" Conner deals with his feelings for Dick, while he's in a relationship with Wally. Dick/Wally Supermartian Dick/Conner and Conner/Tim SLASH


I finally got down to it, and wrote the sequel to "Love Triangles" I hope you enjoy it as much as the original~

I noticed that I strayed greatly from the mighty KF/Rob pairing lately, I shall change that with my next few fics, So, if you had me on Author Alert because of my KF/Rob fics, you shall get your fix soon enough! I guarantee it!

Warning: Males acting in romantic ways; if you didn't read the complete summary then I am telling you now: THERE IS SLASH, turn back if that is not something you like to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, some of my stories would become canon...

Makes Me Ill

He had finally convinced Batman! It had taken a few days but he still did it! Of course, with the help of Alfred, but still they did it! Robin rushed into Mount Justice running directly to Wally's quarters, he forcibly wrenched the door open, and was greeted with Wally with a bewildered look on his face, sitting on his bed, with a comic book between his fingers.

"He, SAID, YES!" Robin shouted happily, rushing into an embrace with Wally.

"...what?" Wally asked, hugging the boy wonder back, leaving the comic book on the floor, forgotten.

"Batman, he finally said yes to us!" Robin said, leaning back, to look at Wally's green emerald eyes, as they widened with elation and happiness.

"Really?" Wally asked, sitting up fully to look Robin in the eye. Within the past few months, each member of the team had accidentally seen Robin without his sunglasses/domino mask, thus resulting in him no longer needing to conceal his face.

"Yeah! It took a couple of days and a lot of puppy eyes and Alfred lecturing him, but we did it!" Dick said happily. Wally responded this time by kissing Dick on the lips, Dick happily returning the kiss.

"So, where do you want to go on for our first date, Wally?" Dick asked, breathless

"How about a carnival?" Wally asked, between his kisses on Dick's skin.

Robin was confused, "We already went there and they're not in town anymore..."

"Exactly, we already had our first date." Wally replied, jovial, stopping his kisses to look at Dick.

"That wasn't our first date, that was a double date!" Dick said, Wally burst laughing at out at this.

"Really? To me it was our first date~" Dick gasped

"You were cheating on Artemis with me! While I was with Conner! With me not knowing!" Dick said in a mock surprise, "No, that was a double date Wally, no matter what you say. So, seriously, where do you want to go for out _real_ first date?"

Wally put a finger to his chin, and made a face that clearly supposed to be a 'thinking face', "What about..." Wally started

"We can figure it out later~ I'm just so happy to be with you!" Robin said, placing several kisses on Wally's face, Wally blushing like crazy.

* * *

><p>This was <em>not<em> normal. Even though Dick had been more touchy lately due to his break up with Conner, be it holding hands with M'gann, his head in Wally's lap, or his head on the indifferent shoulders of Kaldur or Roy, _this_ had not happened before. Dick, sitting in between Wally's legs, Wally's arms wrapped around his mid-lower torso, chin in the space between Dick's shoulder and neck, while Dick was scooping food onto the plate in front of them. That's right, not even two plates to share between them just one set of cutlery and one plate for Dick to use, while Wally murmured,

"Di~ck, when is it my turn to eat?" Dick got some potatoes on his fork, and fed it to Wally.

"Now, be quiet, I'm trying to eat." Dick said jokingly, Wally gave M'gann a thumbs up on the potatoes. M'gann smiled back. Roy and Kaldur simply sat there, minding their own business.

"Conner? Are you going to join us?" M'gann's voice pierced Conner's thoughts, he felt something erupt in him, something hot and unpleasant. He ran off to the washroom, barely hearing M'gann calling after him.

When he reached the washroom, he retched out his stomach's contents into the toilet bowl, M'gann rubbing his back soothingly, while Roy, Kaldur, Wally and Dick simply watched, wide-eyed. Dick had run back into the kitchen and was back in a moment, with a bowl in his hands, he thrust the bowl under Conner's nose, and he stopped throwing up almost immediately. The aroma of vanilla, cinnamon and something else he couldn't place flowing through his nose.

"Hey Supey, feeling better?" Dick's voice was more soothing than M'gann rubbing his back.

"Yeah..." Conner got out, reaching for a towel to wipe of anything that got onto his face.

"I think you should hold onto this, just in case you start throwing up again." Robin said smiling warmly at him, holding out the bowl for Conner to take. He felt a surge of emotions for the boy wonder as he took the bowl into his hands, their fingers just barely grazing each other. Conner had missed the warmth of a human, "Alright, let's go back to dinner." There was a murmur of agreement while they all left Conner in the washroom.

* * *

><p>Conner had to figure this out. So he went to the only person he thought could help him: Kaldur. "Um, Kaldur can you help me something?"<p>

"Of course, what is it you wish to speak of, Conner?" Kaldur asked, reassuring as always.

"Yesterday, at dinner. What were Wally and Dick doing?"

"The same thing you and Richard did when the two of you were going out." Kaldur replied, calmly.

"But, no one else threw up when they saw it..." Conner trailed off.

"I think, that your past feelings for Richard may be coming back. Resurfacing, like a body in the Red Sea." Kaldur said, using a gruesome analogy, because he knew Conner could take it.

"So, I'm...jealous? But I'm with M'gann, I can't be!" Conner rationalized quickly.

"At least know to not overstep your boundaries. Wally had withstood seeing you going out with Richard. As Wally's friend, you owe him the same." Kaldur placed a hand on Conner's shoulder, and squeezed it slightly, before walking away. _Was_ Wally jealous the entire time? No, he went out with Artemis, he couldn't have been jealous then...

* * *

><p>Dick soon found himself pinned to a wall, "Take me back." Conner growled, looking into Dick's eyes.<p>

"What?" Dick asked, completely bewildered.

"I said, 'Take me back'," Conner said once more.

"Conner." He simply melted in the way that Dick said his name, "I'm with Wally now," And he came back together in rage after hearing those words, "He was able to put off his feelings for me, because he knew that we were happy. Now, I'm happy with Wally. Can't you do the same?" Dick pleaded.

"One thing. Promise me one thing." Conner whispered quietly, taking in the sight of Dick's eyes.

"What?"

"If you can kiss me again, and honestly tell me that Wally makes you happier, then I won't say anything anymore."

"Wha-" Dick was cut off, when Conner pressed his lips onto Dick's. His lips were softer and warmer than M'gann's. Conner cupped Dick's face in his hands, a familiar warmth in them, Conner etched this moment into his brain, "Conner," Dick breathed out, when they broke apart.

"Yes?" Conner asked, almost smug.

"I'm sorry." Dick had gotten out of Conner's poor grip and ran away. Conner felt disgusted with himself for bringing tears to Dick's eyes as he watched the acrobat's lithe form gracefully run away. Perhaps Kaldur was right: he shouldn't have done anything. But Dick's lips against his own, the feel of his skin in his hands. It was all so right! How could Dick not see that?

* * *

><p>Wally knocked on Dick's door, quickly, slowly, then quickly. He heard a sniffle, then opened the door, "Dick? <em>Dick<em>! Are you alright?" Wally rushed over to his boyfriend, whom had his head in his knees and knees brought up to his chest, and immediately wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders.

"W-Wa-Wally?" Dick croaked out.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Wally says soothingly, patting Dick's head.

"Wally!" Dick unravelled himself and delved deeper into Wally's arms, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, p-p-please don't be mad!" he whispered hoarsely, sobbing into Wally's shirt. Currently, Wally had more shirts with Dick's tears than his own sweat, but Wally didn't mind.

"S-sorry? About what?" Wally asked, Dick looked up, teary eyed, into Wally's eyes. It hurt so much to see Dick like this.

"I-I-I _kissed_ Conner..." Dick trailed off, bursting out into more tears afterwards, a familiar white hot jealous feeling rushed through Wally: _Conner_.

"A-and?" Wally asked nervously, trying to keep his voice steady.

"T-t-that's it." Dick said, through sobs.

"Did you initiate the kiss?" Wally asked, though keeping his calm, still nervous.

"No." Wally felt a great relief sweep over him.

"Then _why_ are you crying? It's okay Dick, really." Wally said, placing a kiss at the top of Dick's head.

"Y-you're not mad?" Dick asked as Wally tilted his chin up, his tears slowing at this point.

"No! You silly boy! Come here," Wally hugged Dick even tighter and whispered into his ear, "You told me about it, you're a wreck over this, how can I be mad at you, _for being honest_?"

"I guess it was kind of stupid of me." Dick said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Breaking out his beautiful smile, "Thank you, Wally. Really. Thanks."

"So, where do you want to go for our _first_ date, Boy Wonder?" Wally asked looking deep into Dick's eyes, seeing the sincere remorse for Conner's actions, the regret for letting it happen.

"Well I was thinking..." Wally wasn't really paying attention, he needed to have a word with Conner.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Conner." Wally chirped, when it was just him and Conner alone in a room.<p>

"Hi, Wally." Conner said dully.

"So, how are things going with you and M'gann?" Wally asked happily.

"Fine." Conner said, equally as dull as his greeting.

"So then," Wally said happily, however his next few words proved this to be a façade, as he said them in an unusually venomous tone, "Why have you been kissing _my_ boyfriend?"

"What? I-I,- uh," Conner stammered, clearing his throat uncomfortably at their resident speedster's unusual anger and glare.

"The point is, I held my feelings in while you were with Dick. Now, it's your turn. So, _hands off_." Wally said shortly, before leaving Conner to his thoughts, "Or else, you may not have your hands ever again."

* * *

><p>Conner smashed his fists into the punching bag, right hook, uppercut. He unleashed frustration onto the bag. Why? <em>Why<em>? He didn't know what he was asking. He didn't even know what answer he wanted.

"Conner?" It was Roy.

"Roy." Conner said, as he turned to see the tall, muscular form that is Roy Harper walk around to the other side of the punching bag, and held it in place.

"So, I heard from Kaldur that you're jealous of someone." Roy said, between Conner's punches.

"What-of-it?" Conner said breathlessly. So, Kaldur thought it _his_ place to tell secrets?

"Don't let it get in the way of the relationship you have with M'gann. She really likes you, and I can tell you like her too." Roy said sagely, Conner stopped punching the bag.

"But, I think I'm in love, again," the Kryptonian said as they moved to the bench, where Conner took a gulp of water, and wiped off the sheen of sweat from his brow.

"If you're truly in love. You will accept that this person has also found it, and be happy for them, because, isn't a part of loving someone making sure they're happy?" Roy continued speaking sagely, it was kind of infuriating, yet also helpful.

"I guess..." Conner trailed off. Had he blown his chance? Was it now Wally's chance? "Thanks, Roy. You're always helpful."

"You're welcome. If you ever need help, Conner, remember Kaldur, M'gann, Dick, Wally and I, even the Justice League, we're here to help you." Roy placed a warm, friendly hand on Conner's shoulder, before walking out of the gym. Maybe it was time for Conner to walk out of this trap he'd locked himself into.

* * *

><p>That was a long time ago. He is the only original member left. Tim, Bart, Cissie, Garth and Raven may try, but they can't replace Dick, Wally, Roy, Kaldur, or M'gann like they should.<p>

Last he heard from Robin he had become Nightwing and joined Teen Titans with Wally, Kaldur, Roy, and M'gann. Last he heard from Wally, he had become Flash, taking the mantle after his uncle, joining the Justice League. Last he heard from Kaldur, he had moved back to Atlantis, saying it was time he started a family that he so desperately wanted. Last he heard from Roy was that he had a child and had sever ties with several other superheroes. Last he heard from M'gann she had moved to Australia due to some complications with the Titans. All his closest friends. They all departed from his life.

No, he departed from theirs. They all offered him a spot with the Titans, several times. He's the one who declined. Now they're all separated from each other's lives. At least, that's what he thought, "Conner!" It was Tim, his new boyfriend, he reminded him so much of Dick; but he wasn't a replacement, he was too different to be.

"Yes?" Conner asked, pulling Tim into an embrace, placing a chaste kiss on his nose.

"Guess who just invited us to a wedding?" Tim asked, pulling out a white envelope labelled "_Tim Drake and Conner Kent_"

"Who?" Conner asked, ripping open the envelope.

"Dick! And WALLY!" Tim said excitedly.

"How can you tell? This isn't even opened." Conner asked as he opened the card inside

"Well, seeing as Dick is my brother, I think I'd know if he were planning on getting married." Tim said smugly.

_Dear Tim and Conner,_

_We would be honoured to invite you to our wedding at Central City Plaza, August 19__th__ 2021_

_Love, Dick Grayson-West and Wally West-Grayson_

"Married?" Conner exclaimed, bewildered

"Yeah," Tim raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong Conner?"

"No. Everything's perfect." Conner said smiling, kissing Tim on the lips. Dick's happy, he reminded himself. He's happy with Tim too. He was no longer ill at the thought of Dick with someone else. Everything's perfect.

* * *

><p>I hope I wrote Tim alright, I haven't actually read any dialogue from him, so I wouldn't know how to characterize him =

Also: I used Cissie as Arrowette instead of her mom just because I felt like it =O And I had Raven take M'gann's place as the team's resident telepath (Even though we all know both M'gann's and Raven's abilities extend way beyond telepathy)

DICK AND WALLY SHOULD GET MARRIED! And then they can take each other's names as well (Personally, I think Grayson-West sounds better, what about you?) =D If that happened in canon I'd like send flowers Greg Weisman, Kevin Hopps, Andrew Robinson, Nicole Dubuc, Jon Weisman, Tom Pugsley, and Peter David XD

Also, I've never received a wedding invitation, so I wouldn't know what goes in them besides "Dear, name" "Message about wedding" "Love, soon to be married couple"

Oh, hope this was what you were looking for in my sequel~ If it's not DEAL WITH IT, or don't but whatevs (Still think I try to hard)

Still hate doing this, if it would not take too much time from your busy schedules, could you possibly review? And if it still would not take too much time, might I ask you to read and, by chance could you review those too?


End file.
